Missing You
by klaroline-heaven
Summary: Klaus and Caroline have been married for 7 years and due to the fact that Caroline had 2 abortions, Klaus drunk-slept with a woman named Hayley and accidently got her pregnant. Caroline found out about the scandal on her birthday, asked Klaus for a divorce and slowly they both moved on with their lives. Two years later, they met again. Can they patch up their relationship or not?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here is my newest fanfic! It is a three shot! :)**

**Missing You, chapter 1!**

Summary:

Klaus and Caroline have been married for 7 years and throughout their marriage, due to the fact that Caroline had 2 abortions, Klaus drunk-slept with a woman named Hayley and accidently got her pregnant. Caroline found out about the scandal on her birthday, asked Klaus for a divorce and slowly they both moved on with their lives. Two years later, they met again. Can they patch up their relationship or not?

I would like to thank Yuan and Katarhyne for willing to be my betas :) They each have a part in this fanfic :)

I would also like to thank Roonie for the amazing cover!

Enjoy :D

* * *

Caroline woke up to the sound of Klaus whistling in the kitchen. He stood in the kitchen wearing his grey sweatpants and blue V-neck.

Caroline smiled and stretched. She looked over at the digital clock that stood on her side of the bed.

Klaus turned off the stove and went into their bedroom. He leaned on the doorframe and smiled at his beautiful wife.

"Good morning love." He said to her and smiled.

"Good morning Nik." She smiled back at him.

"Happy twenty sixth birthday, Caroline." He said as he walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you," She beamed up at him.

"Are you ready for some breakfast in bed?" He asked her.

"You made me breakfast? Aw,"

"I did indeed, and it's all of your favorites."

"Even blueberry pancakes?"

"That, waffles, and French toast."

"Are you trying to make me fat?" She asked him as she scrunched up her nose at her beloved husband.

"No… I'm trying to make us both fat." He told her with a smirk.

"Do you think the breakfast can wait?" Caroline asked and smiled at him mischievously.

"What do you have in mind?" He wondered.

"Oh I don't know… What do you think I have in mind?" Caroline asked him flirtatiously. They may have been married for seven years but they still acted like high school sweethearts.

"This?" Klaus guessed as he pressed his lips to Caroline's softly. "Am I on the right track?" He asked as he began to kiss her neck.

"Yes," Caroline croaked out.

"Good," He nuzzled into her ivory colored neck.

Klaus sucked on Caroline's sensitive flesh and she moaned in pleasure. Klaus cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips.

Caroline switched their positions around and began to furiously pull up Klaus's blue V-neck.

"Somebody is in a rush." Klaus said to his wife.

"Don't pretend like you don't like it Nik." Caroline scoffed.

"Oh darling, I love it." Klaus clarified as he switched their positions.

Klaus helped Caroline remove her satin pink nightgown. Caroline continued to kiss Klaus hungrily. She loved him with every bone, cell, and organ in her body. He was the love of her life and she was the love of his.

Klaus and Caroline met back in high school when Caroline was a sophomore and Klaus was a junior. Klaus just moved to New York with his mother. Klaus's father and three siblings were back in London. Klaus's mother and father divorced one another when Mikael figured out that Klaus wasn't his biological son. He couldn't look at Esther without a look of disgust.

Esther wanted to win custody of her other three children but Mikael wouldn't allow it. He was a powerful lawyer while Esther was just a hair stylist.

The only reason why Esther was able to get Klaus was because he wasn't Mikael's son. Mikael threatened Esther with her son's life and she knew she had to run immediately.

Klaus and Esther settled in New York and Esther got a job at the nearest supermarket for the time being.

Klaus and Caroline met in Chemistry class and from there on they were together. Nobody thought that Klaus and Caroline would ever get married but they did right after high school.

Klaus and Caroline were now fully naked and they continued to kiss one another passionately. They continued to fight for dominance.

"Nik," Caroline moaned.

"Something wrong my love?" Klaus asked.

"I need you inside of me." Caroline begged.

"Hm… I don't know. I think I want to prolong this moment for a bit." Klaus shrugged.

"Hey mister, it is my birthday so you are going to do as I say." Caroline said firmly.

"Am I?" Klaus asked while raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yup," Caroline nodded.

"As you wish." Klaus said to her and positioned himself in between her legs. He entered her slowly and Caroline took in a sharp breath.

"Satisfying enough?" He asked teasingly.

Caroline frowned at him and he laughed.

"Alright, alright." Klaus said as he began to thrust into her.

"Harder," She begged.

Klaus did as he was told and once they both reached their climax he lay down on his side.

"Are you satisfied now?" Klaus wondered his smirk still plastered on his face.

"Yes," She nodded and placed her head on his chest.

Klaus began to play with Caroline's hair and she smiled. A few minutes later Klaus left the bed and returned to the kitchen. He took out the tray and placed a rose on it. He took out a plate and piled the food over it. He took out a mug and the coffee spilled into it. Once the coffee was done he opened up the refrigerator and took out the orange juice. He took out a glass and poured the orange juice into it.

Once the tray was fully ready he went back into their bedroom. Caroline smiled at him and he went over to her.

"Your breakfast has been served." Klaus said to her and extended the tray for her to take.

She took it gratefully and her mouth instantly watered as she looked down at the food.

There were fresh fruits, bacon, waffles, pancakes, French toast, coffee, and orange juice.

"Wow," She said.

"It is all for you." He told her.

"All for us." She said.

Klaus nodded at her and opened the shelf. He took out a red velvet rectangular jewelry box and handed it to her.

"What's this?" She asked.

"One of your gifts."

"You got me more than one gift?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Yup, open it." He said as motioned to the jewelry box.

Caroline opened the jewelry box and saw a diamond bracelet in it.

"Wow," She breathed out as she watched the diamonds reflect.

"Is it good?" He asked.

"It's perfect." Caroline reassured him.

Klaus beamed over at her and she smiled at him lovingly.

"How are you such a good cook? I can't still believe it and we've been together forever." Caroline laughed.

"I have my grandmother's recipe book." Klaus told her.

"I know but you never showed it to me." Caroline whined.

"I didn't show it to you because all of those recipes are up here." Klaus said as he put a finger to his forehead.

"Is there a tangible copy?" Caroline asked.

"Yup,"

"Give it to me!" Caroline smiled.

Klaus laughed and opened his shelf. He took out the box that was covered with nice paper and handed it to Caroline.

"The recipe book is another gift of mine for you."

Caroline jumped on the bed excitedly and ripped the paper. She opened the box and inside there lay a cook book. Caroline took the cook book out and began to look through the pages.

"I love it," She smiled.

"I'm glad, now eat your breakfast." Klaus said to his wife and she nodded.

"Bacon?" She offered.

"Sure," Klaus replied as he took the bacon strip off of the plate.

He put it into his mouth and savored the taste.

"Do you really have to go to London?" Caroline asked.

"Yes," Klaus lied. He hated lying to Caroline but he couldn't exactly tell her that he had a kid with another woman because of a liquor fueled one night stand.

"Can't you go tomorrow?" Caroline whined.

"I can't Care. I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Fine… Hurry back though."

"I will, do you still have that doctor's appointment today?"

"I do," Caroline nodded. She had an appointment with the gynecologist.

"Are Liz and Kat going to be with you?" Klaus asked about her mother and older sister, whose real name was Katarhyne.

"Yeah, I'm going to meet up with them soon." Caroline told him.

"Give them my best." He smiled at her.

"I will," Caroline nodded.

Klaus looked over at the clock and frowned.

"I should get going."

"Already?"

"Yes, my plane leaves in two hours."

"Alright," Caroline sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry love."

"It's alright. I get it. Your little sister needs you." Caroline understood.

Klaus nodded and went over to the closet. He took out a pair of jeans and a black Henley. He threw the clothes on and then put on his sneakers.

"I'll talk to you soon, alright?"

"Yes,"

"Happy Birthday Caroline." He told his wife and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Caroline smiled at him and Klaus waved goodbye.

"Don't miss me too much."

"I'll try!"

Once Klaus was gone Caroline got out of bed and dialed her sister's number.

"Care?" Kat asked.

"Hey sis,"

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah… I was just wondering… are you still meeting me at the hospital with mom?"

"Yeah of course. Our mother is still asleep but I'll wake her up in a bit and we'll get going."

"Okay thanks, Kat."

"You're very welcome birthday girl!" Katarhyne cried out happily.

"Thank you!" Caroline smiled.

"No problem! My baby boy just woke up. I got to go!"

"Give my nephew a kiss for me will you?" Caroline asked.

"I will definitely give Adam a kiss from his Aunty Care." Katarhyne answered her younger sister.

Caroline laughed and said, "I'll see you later alright?"

"Yup, and then we're going to go and celebrate tonight. Just us girls."

"Who is going to babysit them?" Caroline questioned.

"Jackson of course."

"Your husband?"

"Yup,"

"Are you sure he could deal with Adam and Nina on his own?" Caroline wondered. Her brother-in-law wasn't exactly the best babysitter.

"I think he can if I he can't he knows I'll have his head." Katarhyne laughed.

"He must be scared of you." Caroline laughed.

"Good, that is how it's supposed to be." Her sister laughed. "Anyway how's my brother doing?" Katarhyne asked about Klaus.

"He's good." Caroline smiled to herself.

"Is he with you?" She wondered.

"Nah, he had to go to London."

"On your birthday?"

"He said it couldn't wait."

Katarhyne shook her head and sighed, "He's hiding something Caroline."

"What are you talking about?" Caroline wondered.

"He keeps on 'going to London' more and more. Don't you think it's a bit suspicious?"

"Why would it be weird? His siblings are there."

"Why don't they ever come to New York?" She asked.

"Listen Kat, this isn't the time for you go all private investigator on me. He isn't lying to me. He wouldn't do that." Caroline defended her husband.

"I'm just saying Caroline. I don't want to offend you but you need to look at the bigger picture. Lately he has been going to London every month. Doesn't that make you worried?"

"Why should I be worried?"

"What if he has another woman?"

"No. Nik loves me. He wouldn't do that to me." Caroline denied.

"He does love you but I just don't know."

"I'll see you later Katarhyne." Caroline hung up the phone and went into her bedroom.

She wasn't going to listen to her sister. Klaus wouldn't do that. He understood that she couldn't have children. Caroline was going to the gynecologist today because she wanted to see if there was any change.

Caroline sighed and began cleaning up the bedroom. Every time Caroline had something on her mind she would start cleaning just to get rid of it.

Thirty minutes later Caroline's entire apartment was cleaned up. She quickly went into the shower and once she was finished she got dressed. Her appointment was in forty five minutes.

Caroline went over to the bus stop and waited for it. The bus arrived five minutes later and Caroline sat down in the front.

She looked out the window as they passed the passing streets and caught a glimpse of her husband holding a little boy's hands. Caroline narrowed her eyes and looked over at the man that looked exactly like her husband.

"What the hell?" She said to herself.

The man that sat beside her looked over at her confused and she apologized.

Caroline quickly took out her cell phone and dialed Klaus's number. Klaus was buckling Aiden in when his phone rang. He took it out and looked down at the name that stared back up at him.

"Caroline," He took in a sharp breath. "Aiden, stay quiet, alright champ?"

"Okay daddy." He answered cutely.

Klaus smiled at his son and held the phone to his ear.

"Everything alright, love?" Klaus asked trying to keep his voice leveled.

"Where are you?" She asked.

"I'm at the airport, silly. What's going on?"

"Nothing… I just miss you. I'll see you soon Klaus."

"Klaus? You're angry at me." Klaus frowned. Caroline only ever called him Klaus when she was angry or upset.

"No I'm not. I just miss you." Caroline lied.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have to go. I'm at the hospital already." Caroline lied again.

"Alright… I'll call you when I land."

"I'll be waiting." She said to him and then added, "Have a safe flight."

"Thanks sweetheart."

"Bye," Caroline hung up.

Caroline looked down at her hands and shook her head. What if Katarhyne was right, she wondered.

Ten minutes later she got to the hospital and spotted her mother and sister waiting for her by the entrance. Caroline ran to them and hugged them tightly.

"Happy birthday honey." Liz said to her daughter.

"Thanks mom," Caroline tried to smile.

"Care? Are you alright?" Katarhyne asked as she noticed her sister's sad look.

"I don't know." Caroline replied honestly.

"Caroline, what happened?" Liz asked.

"I think Kat is right. I think Klaus is cheating on me with the mother of his child."

"Cheating? Child? What?" Liz asked clearly confused.

"While I was on the bus I looked out the window and I saw Klaus. He was holding a child's hand." Caroline clarified.

"That can't be true."

"Caroline maybe you just saw somebody that looked like him." Katarhyne reassured.

"I called him Kat. He was lying about the airport. I could tell." Caroline cried.

Liz looked over at Katarhyne and they both tried to calm Caroline.

"Caroline, you're the birthday girl. Don't let this fuck it up for you."

"I- I'll try." Caroline stuttered.

"Good, now let's go. I'm sure Dr. Yuan will have some good things to say."

"I hope so." Caroline sighed.

"Come on sweetheart." Liz said as she led Caroline into the hospital.

When they got to the correct floor they sat outside the doctor's office.

Dr. Yuan came out and said, "Come in Caroline."

Caroline nodded and got out of her chair. She looked over at her mother and sister and they smiled at her.

"Everything will be alright." Liz told her.

Caroline nodded sadly and entered the office.

"Take a seat Caroline." Dr. Yuan said to her as she motioned to the chair.

Caroline sat down and began to fidget.

"Are there any good news?" Caroline asked first.

"There is indeed." Dr. Yuan nodded and smiled at the blonde.

"Really? Is there any hope left?" Caroline asked.

"Yes there is. I got your test results back yesterday and there has been an increase in the percentage of you being able to get pregnant."

"There has been?" Caroline asked hopefully.

"Yes," She nodded, "Six months ago you were at a fifteen percent chance and today you have a thirty five percent chance to get pregnant. That isn't much but it is progress. If you do what it is I tell you to do you will be able to have children."

"How long will it take until I can have children for sure?" Caroline asked.

"About two years." Dr. Yuan told her.

Caroline smiled at the doctor and nodded.

"This is very good Caroline." Dr. Yuan reassured.

"How does it work though? I thought I wasn't going to be able to have kids ever again."

"That's what I thought as well but your results showed me otherwise. You had your first abortion at eighteen when you first got married and then you had another abortion at nineteen. You are twenty five right now and the percentage has improved. That's a big deal Caroline."

"I know it is." Caroline smiled. "And I just turned twenty six today."

"You did? Happy Birthday Caroline! I hope you have a fantastic day."

"I will now that I know that I will be able to have kids in a matter of time." Caroline smiled.

"I'm glad. Well our appointment is officially over!" Dr. Yuan said to Caroline.

"Thank you Dr. Yuan. I appreciate it very much."

"You're welcome dear, have a lovely birthday."

Caroline nodded while going over to the door. She pushed the door open and went out into the hallway.

"Well?" Liz and Katarhyne asked.

"She said that in about two years I will be able to have children." Caroline smiled.

"Congratulations little sis," Katarhyne smiled and Liz nodded.

"Thank you,"

"Well I think this calls for a celebration. Why don't we go down to that café on 55th street?"

"Au Bon Pain?" Caroline asked.

"Yup," She nodded.

"Kat, are you up for it?"

"Obviously, come on. I'll drive."

Liz and Caroline laughed and followed Katarhyne out. They settled into the car and Katarhyne began to drive.

An hour later they were at their destination. Katarhyne parked the car and they entered the café. They sat down in a booth off to the side.

Liz and Caroline faced Katarhyne.

"What do you ladies want?" Katarhyne asked.

"Red Velvet Cupcake!" Caroline told her sister.

"Of course," Katarhyne laughed. "How about you, mom?" She asked.

"An oatmeal cookie will be good." Liz said.

"I'll be right back." Katarhyne stated.

They nodded and Liz smiled at her daughter.

"What?" Caroline asked.

"I can't believe you're twenty six Caroline. I still remember the day I first bought you home." Liz said as she began to tear up.

"Mom, no crying. This is a happy day!" Caroline announced.

"I know sweetheart. It's just the two of you are my world." Liz smiled.

"And you are ours." Caroline reassured.

Liz smiled and hugged her daughter. Katarhyne stood in line and once she paid she looked around the café. She spotted Klaus sitting there with a woman and a little boy.

"Oh my god," Katarhyne said shocked.

Katarhyne went back to the table and set the food down.

"Kat, what's wrong?"

"Care—Caroline. I'm so sorry." She said.

"Sorry? About what?" Caroline asked confused.

"You were right. Klaus… he's here with another woman and with a little boy."

"What?" Caroline asked as she looked around the café. She spotted Klaus sitting there playing with the little boy.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart." Liz said as she spotted her son-in-law.

"No." Caroline cried. "No!" She cried out louder and ran out of the café. Katarhyne and Liz ran out after her.

Klaus saw Caroline's blonde hair as she ran out of the café.

"Oh my god," Klaus said.

"What's the matter?" Haley sneered.

"I—I need to go."

"Go? What the hell do you mean you have to go?" Haley asked annoyed.

"Haley, this isn't the time. I don't even know why you're here to be honest. I invited Aiden to come with me. Not you." Klaus spat.

"Aiden is my son." Haley growled.

"No, he is my son." Klaus fired back. "Aiden, buddy?" Klaus asked.

"Is something wrong daddy?" The four year old asked his father.

"Everything's fine, I just want you to stay with your mommy, alright?"

"Okay, but where are you going?" He asked.

"I need to do something. I'll be back." He reassured his son.

Klaus glared at Hayley and she sneered at him. He quickly got out of his seat and ran outside. He spotted Katarhyne standing there trying to calm his Caroline down.

"Caroline!" Klaus cried out.

Caroline heard Klaus's voice over her sobs and she hugged Katarhyne tighter.

"Caroline, I want you to get into the car." She said as she tossed the keys to their mother.

Caroline nodded and Liz put her arm around Caroline. She led her to the backseat and Caroline settled into the car. Liz slid in beside her as Caroline put her arms around her mother.

"Why did he do it mommy?" Caroline sobbed.

"I don't know, sweetheart. I wish I did." Liz said honestly as she tried to sooth her daughter.

Katarhyne stomped over to Klaus and stared him down. If looks could kill Klaus would be dead by now.

"You asshole! How could you do that to her!? Caroline is the most sweetest, caring, and loving person in the world and you go out and fuck some whore that gets pregnant?" Katarhyne yelled.

"Kat let me explain." Klaus begged.

"Explain? What do you have to say? Caroline loves you Klaus! How could you do this to her?"

"I love her too."

"If you would have loved her you wouldn't have had a child with a random woman." She yelled. Her usual pale face was beet red. Katarhyne's blonde hair began to whip around the area because of the wind. She stared at Klaus through her piercing gray eyes and Klaus shrank back. He hated when the Forbes women would stare him down like that.

"Katarhyne, it just happened." Klaus said to her defeated.

"Why didn't you tell her? How old is that kid anyway? Four? Five?"

"He's four, and I didn't tell her because I knew that it would break her heart because she isn't able to have children."

"She went to the gynecologist Klaus. The doctor told her that she would be able to get pregnant again in about two years if everything went right."

"What?" He asked.

"What you heard. She's never going to forgive you Klaus. I hope you know that." Katarhyne said.

"I know," Klaus nodded sadly.

"I can't believe this. You guys were together for nine years! Nine years and you threw that all away." Katarhyne shook her head disgusted.

"It just happened Kat." Klaus said again.

"Sex doesn't just happen." Katarhyne said to him before turning away from him.

"Wait!" Klaus called out.

"What?" She asked sharply.

"Let me speak to Caroline."

"No," She fired as she walked away from him.

Katarhyne got into the car and looked over at Caroline.

"Care?"

Caroline cried and Liz shook her head at Katarhyne.

"Take me home." Caroline cried.

"Okay," Katarhyne nodded defeated.

Once Caroline was at home she went into her bedroom and lay down. Who would've thought that such a perfect day would turn into a nightmare?

Katarhyne and Liz entered the bedroom and looked over at Caroline sadly.

"Caroline…" Liz began to say.

"I want to be left alone." Caroline said into the pillow.

They nodded and left the apartment. They would return in a couple of hours.

As night fell Klaus went into their apartment.

"Caroline?" He called out.

Caroline heard Klaus's voice and she groaned. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? For the past six hours he has been calling her non-stop.

"Caroline?" He called out again and entered their bedroom. He saw Caroline lying on the bed with their blanket over her.

"Caroline please. You have to hear me out. Please!" He pleaded.

"What do you want Klaus?" Caroline screamed annoyed.

Klaus was taken aback by the harshness in Caroline's usual light voice and his demeanor changed instantly.

"Caroline, I never meant to hurt you." Klaus said.

"Well you did. You should have just told me." Caroline said to him and turned to face him.

Klaus could see her tear streaked cheeks and her puffy eyes. She has been crying for a long time, he concluded.

Klaus wanted to comfort her. He stepped closer to her and she held up her finger.

"No," She simply said.

"Caroline please, you have to forgive me." Klaus begged.

"Forgive you? You have been lying to me for god knows how long." Caroline spat at him.

"I didn't want to lie to you."

"Well then you shouldn't have." She growled.

"I'm so sorry Caroline! You have no idea how sorry I am for what I did to you."

"Sorry doesn't cut it Klaus. We're done." She said immediately.

"Done?" Klaus asked as his eyes grew wider.

"I want a divorce."

"No, Caroline! Please! I LOVE YOU! Aiden's mother and I have nothing together." Klaus said honestly. Klaus couldn't stand Haley but he had to for Aiden.

"I want to believe you but I can't. I love you too Klaus and as much as this sucks I won't live with you knowing that you lied to my face for years. I can't do it anymore. I want a divorce and that is final."

"Caroline, please think about this." He cried.

"I don't need to think anymore. I've made up my mind and I don't want to be with you anymore." She said even though it hurt like a bitch.

"Caroline, please don't leave me. I love you! It has always been you." He told her as he began to wipe away the tears that continued to fall down his cheeks.

"No. You're a lawyer so get the fucking papers and sign it. Pack up your things." She shouted.

"Caroline, I beg you. Please reconsider this."

"I said no! Can't you just fucking leave?" Caroline cried.

"Sweetheart, please. I love you so much. I love you with every bone in my body. I can't live without you." He sobbed.

"Well you're going to have to. Get the papers and sign them. I'll sign them as well and then we'll never have to see each other again. I'll be able to forget the past nine years of my life."

"I don't want a divorce."

"Klaus, if you want to make me happy sign the papers and leave. That's the least you could do for me." Caroline said to him before turning away from him tiredly.

Klaus shook his head but left the bedroom. He came back with a suitcase and threw his clothes into it. Thirty minutes later he was all packed up.

"I love you Caroline." He said to her and sighed.

She heard him but she pretended like she didn't.

"Caroline?" Katarhyne asked as she unlocked the apartment door.

"In here," Caroline called from the bedroom.

Katarhyne entered the room and saw the closet that was empty.

"He left?" She asked.

"Yes,"

"Will you two make up?" She wondered.

"We're getting a divorce." Caroline said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"No," She sighed.

Katarhyne sighed and got into bed with Caroline. She hugged her and Caroline began to cry.

"He's an asshole, Care." Katarhyne said.

"I know; I love him Kat." Caroline confessed.

"I know you do and I know that it must hurt like a bitch right now but you'll meet somebody else. Somebody worthy of you."

"He was worthy of me."

"Until he fucked up." Katarhyne stated.

"Until he fucked up." Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Go to sleep Care. I'll stay with you for the night."

"What about the kids?" Caroline asked.

"Mom lives with me, remember? She'll help Jackson take care of the kids."

"Okay," Caroline nodded.

Caroline closed her eyes and so did Katarhyne. At one in the morning Klaus entered the apartment. He took out the divorce papers and placed it on the counter with his keys, letter, and painting. Klaus sighed sadly and left the apartment.

The next morning Caroline woke up before Katarhyne did. She went into the kitchen and saw the divorce papers, keys, letter, and a painting.

Caroline shook her head sadly and read the letter:

_Dear Caroline,_

_I know I messed up badly and I wish I could take it back. It was never my intention to have sex with Haley. It just happened. I was angry after you got the second abortion but most importantly I was upset. I wanted you to keep the baby but you didn't. You had an abortion instead and that made my blood boil. I know we were still young but I was ready to have a family with you. Every day we spent together was a blessing. You were and always will be the love of my life and I hope one day you will be able to forgive me. Having sex with Haley was a mistake but having Aiden wasn't. He is a big part of my life; I love him just as much as I love you. I wanted to tell you earlier but I just couldn't bring myself to do that to you. I knew how upset you were when you found out you couldn't have any children. I didn't want to add salt to the wound by telling you about my son. Katarhyne told me that the gynecologist told you that you would be able to have children again. Congratulations on that by the way. I love you Caroline, always and forever. I hope you know that and I hope you understand how sorry I am for what I have done to you. The painting you see on the counter is your last birthday gift. I hope you like it. Goodbye Caroline._

_Yours forever,_

_Klaus_

Caroline began to sob as she put the letter down. She looked over at the painting, wiped her tears and smiled a little. The painting was of the both of them on their wedding day. Klaus wore a black suit, white button down shirt, and a black tie. Caroline wore a white dress with a low neckline. Her hair was on the side and she held the bouquet of flowers in her hands. They both looked extremely happy.

Caroline missed those days. They were still just teenagers when they got married. Just out of high school.

Caroline looked over at the divorce papers and took out a pen. She signed it immediately and left the kitchen.

"Caroline?" Katarhyne called out.

"It's done." Caroline said.

"What?"

"I signed the divorce papers. It's really over. Klaus and I are done." Caroline cried.

"Come here," Katarhyne said as she patted the empty spot on the mattress.

"I'm sorry Caroline." Katarhyne said honestly.

"So am I." Caroline nodded.

"It'll be okay." Katarhyne reassured.

"Nothing will ever be okay, Kat. My life is over." Caroline sighed.

"Don't talk like that." Katarhyne warned.

"I can't help it." Caroline said.

"You will get over this Caroline. You're strong."

"Am I?" Caroline questioned.

Katarhyne nodded and said, "You're the strongest person I know. I'll help you get through this."

"Thanks sis," Caroline said as she gave her older sister a small smile.

"Any time," Katarhyne smiled as she embraced the other blonde.

* * *

_There you have it! I hope you guys liked this :)_

_Should I continue? _

_And I know it is going quick but it is a three shot so I can't exactly prolong the days in the fanfic_

_Please Leave Feedback :)_

_~Hana :p _


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Here is the next chapter! I am so sorry for the long wait :)

I would like to thank Katarhyne for beta'ing this chapter for me quickly. I will put up the beta'd version by Yuan soon as well :)

I would like to thank Roonie for the lovely cover :)

Enjoy!

* * *

_Two Years Later:_

Caroline lay on her bed with Tyler's arm across her torso. He snored lightly and Caroline looked up at the mural on the ceiling. Klaus painted that mural on their first anniversary. As time went on Caroline debated between painting over the mural and just leaving it be. She eventually decided to leave the mural be because it was too beautiful to paint over.

Today it was exactly two years since that horrible day. It was her birthday and she didn't feel a twinge of happiness all she felt was emptiness. She wouldn't admit it to herself but she left the mural be because she wanted to remember their happiness even if it hurt like a bitch.

It was as if her ex-husband pulled her heart from her chest and stomped all over it with Haley's help. Caroline sighed sadly and could feel the moisture building up in her eyes.

"No," She whispered to herself.

She was not going to cry anymore. She wasn't going to waste any more of her tears on _him._ It was as if he left a permanent scar on her heart and she just couldn't seem to move on.

Yes, she was with Tyler for the past year but she didn't feel love for him. It was as if he was a distraction. Both Kat and Liz motivated Caroline to get back out there and she did, it didn't do much good for her but nonetheless it took her mind off of him, even if it was for a short time.

Today was Caroline's twenty-eighth birthday and it was time for her to move on with her life.

Her mind drifted to that morning two years ago when it was her twenty-sixth birthday. She remembered how Klaus made her breakfast earlier in the morning, she remembered their intimacy, and she remembered his gift for her.

Caroline's thoughts were brought back to the present when she felt Tyler stir in his sleep.

Tyler's dark eyes drifted open and he brought Caroline closer to himself.

"Good morning Care." He whispered into her ear.

"Good morning," Caroline replied.

"Happy Birthday, babe." Tyler grinned.

"Thanks Ty," She said as she turned to him and smiled.

Tyler nodded and kissed Caroline's lips. He then got on top of her as he continued to kiss her. He pulled down one of Caroline's straps but Caroline shook her head.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"I don't want to." She told him.

"Are you alright, Care?" Tyler asked worriedly.

They've been together for the past year and Tyler felt as if Caroline was distancing herself from him.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'm just not in the mood right now." She frowned.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Tyler asked as his brown orbs widened. He wasn't ready for a kid, he thought.

"If I was pregnant I wouldn't be going through my monthly gift right now, would I?" Caroline asked him.

"Nope, thank god." Tyler sighed relieved.

"Do you ever want to have kids?" Caroline wondered.

"Sure I do, but maybe in a decade. I'm not ready to have little brats running around the house and fucking up my things."

"Children are not brats!" Caroline yelled as she hit him on the arm.

"Ow! And I know, I know but I just don't like kids." Tyler shrugged.

"Good to know." Caroline said as she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway… What do you say about going out to breakfast?" Tyler asked.

"I'd like that." Caroline smiled even though she preferred some homemade breakfast going out wouldn't kill her.

"Good, I'm going to grab a quick shower and then we'll be out of here. Feel free to join me." Tyler told her.

"No thanks," Caroline smiled at him innocently.

"Your loss," Tyler shrugged as he reached for his towel and clothing.

When Caroline heard the water turn on she quickly changed and walked over to the abandoned dresser in the back of the room. She opened the doors and the first thing she saw was the painting of them on their wedding day.

Caroline sighed and looked for the bracelet Klaus gave her. Once she finally found it she removed it from the jewelry box and clasped it onto her wrist. She didn't know why she was wearing it, but she was.

"Why'd you have to fuck up Nik?" She asked out loud as if Klaus was standing right in front of her.

"I'm sorry," She thought she heard in a ghostly whisper.

Caroline shook her head and closed the dresser. She went over to the mirror and took out her makeup bag.

Tyler came out of the shower just when Caroline was finishing her makeup.

"Are you ready to go?" Tyler asked as he buttoned his jeans.

"Yeah, just let me grab my jacket." Caroline said because it was a bit chilly outside.

Tyler nodded and reached for his own leather jacket. He put it on and went out into the hall. He went over to the door and unlocked it. Caroline followed Tyler out and together they walked over to the elevator. Once they were outside they walked over to Tyler's Porsche.

"Where are we going?" Caroline asked once they were settled in the car.

"It's a surprise." Tyler told her as he put the keys into the ignition. They drove off to the unknown café.

Klaus heard his alarm clock ring and quickly jumped off of the couch. Klaus wiped at his sleepy eyes and looked around the living room.

"Aiden?" Klaus asked when he spotted his son playing with his cars.

"Good morning, Daddy!" Aiden said brightly. "Did I wake you?" He asked as a frown appeared on his lips.

"No you didn't. Where is your mother?" Klaus asked.

"She's still sleeping. There is a man in her bed." Aiden said.

"Of course there is." Klaus rolled his eyes.

Klaus couldn't believe how Haley was acting. For the past couple of months she's been going out to clubs and bringing back strangers.

"Daddy, why don't you sleep with Mommy?" Aiden asked innocently.

"I don't love her." Klaus confessed. He only ever loved Caroline.

"Oh," Aiden said.

"Speaking of which, it's somebody's birthday today." Klaus announced.

"Whose?" Aiden wondered.

"Caroline's," Klaus sighed.

"That pretty girls?" Aiden asked remembering the picture that Klaus kept with him at all times.

"Yes,"

"Will you get her anything?"

"I don't know yet." Klaus confessed.

"You should get her a necklace. Girls love those." Aiden smiled.

"Do they?" Klaus asked amused.

"Yup!" Aiden laughed.

"And how do you know that?" Klaus wondered.

"I just do," Aiden shrugged.

They heard Haley and her unknown man awake and Klaus rolled his eyes. He wondered who she bought in last night.

Klaus knew that he could go to court for this and say that Haley wasn't cut out to be a mother because of her behavior but he didn't because he knew that it would hurt his son, and he did not want his son getting hurt because of his parent's inability to get along.

Haley was surprisingly dressed when she entered the living room followed by a tanned man who had his hand on her hip.

"Good morning Haley, and who might you be?" Klaus asked curiously.

"Marcel," He replied. "Who are you?" Marcel asked.

"Aiden's father," Klaus told him.

"You two aren't married are you?" Marcel asked.

Aiden ran into the kitchen because he wanted to drink some orange juice.

"Of course not!" Klaus laughed out loud. "I wouldn't marry her if she was the last woman on Earth." He added.

Haley sneered at him and rolled her eyes.

"Rest assured Klaus, I wouldn't marry you either." Haley told him.

"Good to know," Klaus laughed.

"I should probably get going." Marcel said.

"Yeah, that's probably best." Klaus shrugged.

"Will I see you again?" Marcel asked Haley.

"It depends," She laughed.

Marcel kissed her on the cheek and off he went.

Aiden came back into the living room and sat down beside his father.

"Aiden, would you like to come to the mall with me today?" Klaus asked his son.

"Yes," Aiden nodded as a smile appeared on his lips.

"Good, go and get dressed. Alright buddy?"

"Yup," Aiden said immediately. He jumped off of the couch and quickly ran into his bedroom.

"I want to go to." Haley said.

"So come," Klaus shrugged.

Haley nodded and went back to her bedroom.

Klaus and Haley had a pretty complicated relationship. One day they were friends and then the next they were enemies. For the past two years Klaus has been sleeping on the couch and he wouldn't dare come near Haley because he only loved Caroline.

Sure, Klaus had some one night stands as time progressed but it was never anything serious and he wanted to keep it that way. He knew that Caroline would never forgive him and even though it sucked he understood that he fucked up big time.

Klaus sighed and went into the shower. Haley had a bathroom in her bedroom so Klaus used the one closer to Aiden's bedroom.

Once the three were ready they settled into Klaus' car and drove off to the mall.

"Mommy and Daddy can I please go to Justin's house on our way back?" Aiden asked.

"What are you going to there, bud?" Klaus asked.

"Justin got these new video games and I really want to see them. Can I? Please, please, please." Aiden begged.

"Of course," Klaus submitted to his son's whims.

"Yay! Thank you Daddy!" Aiden smiled.

"I won't be able to pick him up tonight." Haley whispered to Klaus.

"I'll pick him up. But where are you going?" Klaus wondered.

"It doesn't concern you." Haley stated.

"Well, sorry for trying to make conversation. Believe it or not I want to be on good terms with my son's mother but obviously you don't want to be on good terms with your son's father so I'll just stop talking now." Klaus said as he looked at Haley with disgust.

"I'd like that." Haley rolled her eyes.

Klaus' fist got white as he held onto the steering wheel harder. The nerve this woman had was unbelievable, he thought.

Klaus, Haley, and Aiden reached the mall and parted their ways.

"Aiden you're coming with me." Haley told her son.

"I want to go with Daddy." Aiden whined.

"I don't care, let's go." Haley ordered.

"Haley," Klaus warned.

"What!? He's been spending time with you every single day! Can't I have my son to myself for once?" Haley yelled.

Aiden looked over at Klaus with wide eyes and Klaus clenched his hands into fists.

"You can have Aiden for the next hour but I want him back. Is that clear?" Klaus asked her trying to control his temper.

"Crystal clear," Haley sneered before taking Aiden's hand and walking away from Klaus.

Klaus looked up at the ceiling and scratched his neck. The bloody woman thought that she was in charge but she was wrong, Klaus said to himself.

Klaus huffed and walked in the direction of the store Nordstrom.

Tyler and Caroline sat down at a table for two and the waiter gave them two menus.

Caroline opened her menu and began to skim through the pages. A couple of minutes later the waiter came back.

"Are you two ready to order?" He asked.

"Yes we are." Tyler told him.

The waiter, Mike nodded and took out the notepad.

"What would you like?" He asked Caroline first.

"May I please get a cup of coffee and blueberry pancakes?" She asked.

"Yes of course," Mike replied as he jotted Caroline's order down.

"You always get the same thing." Tyler said and then added, "Why don't you try something new?"

"I don't want to." Caroline told him.

"Alright…" Tyler sighed.

"What can I get for you sir?"

"Hot chocolate and two Sunnyside up eggs with bacon and home fries." Tyler told him.

Mike nodded and jotted down Tyler's order as well.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes," The two said in unison.

"Care, why do you always get the same breakfast?" Tyler asked curiously.

"I don't know… I just really love blueberry pancakes."

"Why? They're not even that good." Tyler said.

"Well I think they're amazing and I don't exactly want my cholesterol level to skyrocket just like yours will after you eat that fatty breakfast."

Tyler laughed and asked, "What did I do to deserve such a smart girlfriend that is a nurse?"

"I don't know," Caroline laughed.

Tyler smiled at her and said, "I was thinking… we should go to the mall after breakfast."

"For what?" Caroline wondered.

"I ordered these sneakers online and I need to go and pick them up."

"Alright, I guess we could go. It's not like we have anything better to do." Caroline shrugged.

"Good," Tyler grinned.

The two sat in silence and waited for their food to arrive. When Mike came back he placed the plates in front of Caroline and Tyler. He then came back with the drinks.

Tyler cut into the eggs immediately and grabbed a bacon strip from the plate. He ate the food quickly and without breaks.

"Easy!" Caroline told him.

"What?" Tyler asked his mouth full.

"Your stomach is going to hurt because you are eating so quickly. What's the rush?" Caroline asked as she reached for the low fat syrup and squirted it onto the blueberry pancakes.

"I'm hungry!" Tyler told her.

Caroline shook her head and took a sip from her cup of coffee.

"Stop acting like my mom, Care." Tyler told her.

"Sorry for caring." She told him.

Caroline ignored Tyler for the rest of their breakfast and once they were done Tyler paid for the food.

"Come on," He told her as he got out of his chair and walked to the exit.

Caroline threw her napkin on the floor and followed him out. What the fuck was the rush, she asked herself annoyed.

Caroline and Tyler got to the mall thirty minutes later and they stood at the Starbucks coffee line because Tyler wanted a mocha frappe. They stood together and Caroline looked up at the escalator.

Her eyes widened when she spotted Klaus on the escalator and she quickly turned to Tyler.

"Hey Tyler," She said to him.

"Huh?" Tyler asked confused.

Caroline placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him in for a kiss.

Klaus looked at the young couple that was showing their affection to one another and it was as if his world stood still when he spotted Caroline kissing the man.

Klaus looked down at the jewelry bag in his hand and hid it behind his back quickly. He brought her a diamond necklace and was going to drop it off later.

"What the bloody hell?" He whispered to himself.

Klaus stepped off of the escalator and Caroline broke away from Tyler.

"Looks like my drink is ready, I'll be right back babe." He told her before he strolled over to his mocha frappe.

"Caroline," Klaus said to her.

Caroline turned to Klaus as if she didn't notice him at first and then smiled at him.

"Klaus, what are you doing here?" She asked him nonchalantly.

"Just walking around… Who's that?" Klaus asked as he motioned to Tyler who was currently opening the straw.

"My boyfriend," She shrugged.

"You two seem rather cozy." He said to her trying to control his temper. He knew that he had no right to get mad over the fact that his ex-wife moved on but he did anyway because he still thought that she was his and only his.

"Yup," Caroline nodded and then asked, "How's Haley?"

"She's fine," Klaus said.

"Are you two happy?" Caroline asked curiously.

"Yup, we're like on cloud 9. We're actually working on making another baby." He lied.

"Oh… Well good luck to you two…" Caroline said as she looked down at the floor and kicked the invisible dust.

"Thank you, good luck to you two as well." He smiled at her brilliantly.

Caroline nodded and was about to walk away from Klaus when Aiden tackled Klaus from the behind.

"Daddy!" Aiden cried out happily as he circled Klaus' waist.

Klaus looked down at his son and messed up his curly blonde hair.

"Everything alright?" Klaus asked.

"Yup!" Aiden smiled. Aiden noticed the familiar blonde woman that stood next to his father and was about to say something but Haley interrupted.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"Oh no, I was just leaving. Goodbye Klaus." Caroline said as she put on her best smile and gathered the courage to walk away from him.

Klaus didn't even wish Caroline a happy birthday, she frowned.

Caroline looked straight ahead and noticed that Tyler wasn't there.

"Seriously?" She asked herself.

Caroline turned back to Klaus, Haley and Aiden and smiled at the little boy that held onto Klaus' hand like it was his safety net.

It wasn't the boy's fault, she concluded before she took out her cell phone.

_Where are you? –C. _She texted Tyler.

_I'm going to the sneaker store to pick up my sneakers; I'll meet you by the bench in fifteen! –T. _He texted her back.

_Okay, -C. _Caroline texted him back with a sigh.

Caroline looked over her shoulder and noticed that Klaus no longer stood there. Caroline sighed and went over to the bench. She sat down and put her face in her hands.

Fifteen minutes later Tyler went back to Caroline. He sat down beside her and put his hand over her shoulder.

"You ready to go?" He asked.

"Did you get your sneakers?" Caroline asked.

"No, I went to the store and when they showed me the sneakers I just couldn't get them. They were all worn out and you know I like to look fresh not like a hobo."

"Right," Caroline nodded.

Tyler grinned and stood up from the bench.

"Let's go for lunch." He told her.

"We just ate and you just downed a mocha frappe. Aren't you full?" Caroline wondered.

"Nope, come on. I know this nice little place that has the best Italian food." Tyler said.

"Alright," Caroline submitted, defeated.

Tyler and Caroline walked out of the mall together and settled into Tyler's car. Tyler put his car into gear and they drove off.

Once they arrived at their destination they sat in a booth near the back of the restaurant.

They ordered their food and Tyler ordered a bottle of wine. When the wine came Tyler poured Caroline a glass and then cleared his throat.

"Caroline," He said.

"Yeah?" Caroline asked.

Tyler let out a deep breath and reached for the jewelry box in his pocket. He opened up the jewelry box and said, "Caroline Natalie Forbes will you marry me?"

Caroline's eyes widened in surprise as she looked down at the diamond ring and then back up at Tyler.

"I—uh—don't know what to say." Caroline told him honestly.

"Say yes," Tyler begged.

"I—want to but I got divorced two years ago and I don't exactly want to jump into another marriage."

"So you're saying no?" Tyler frowned.

"I'm not saying no, I'm just saying that I'm not ready yet." Caroline confessed.

"But why?" Tyler whined.

"I had my heart broken two years ago and I do not want to get married again because I want to be sure that my second marriage will be to the guy I will spend the rest of my life with." Caroline told him.

"I understand," Tyler said as he closed the jewelry box and put it away.

"I'm sorry Tyler. Don't take this the wrong way. I love you—I do but I'm just not ready."

"I get it… You need time and that's okay with me." Tyler shrugged.

"Really?" Caroline asked as her blue eyes lit up.

"Really," Tyler grinned.

Caroline nodded and took a sip from her glass of wine. A couple of hours later the two went home.

Klaus drove Aiden to Justin's house and when they got there he brought him in while Haley stayed in the car.

"Klaus! It's so nice to see you." April Young, Justin's mother said to him.

"Likewise, how's Matt?" Klaus asked.

"He's good." April laughed.

"And how's the little one?" Klaus asked about their six month old.

"She's good," April smiled.

"I'm glad to hear that. I'll pick up Aiden at about nine, is that alright?"

"Yeah it is, but if you'd like Aiden can sleep over." April offered.

"Are you sure? You have two of your own and I don't want Aiden adding to the pressure."

"Yeah I'm sure, it is fine, really. Aiden is very well-mannered and he listens." April complimented.

Klaus smiled at the young woman and nodded.

"Thank you," He told her.

"You are very welcome."

"I'll be back with his clothing and sleeping bag." He told her.

"Okay," April smiled.

Klaus reciprocated the smile and waved goodbye to April.

When Klaus was back in his car he sighed.

"When are you going to pick Aiden up?" Haley questioned.

"He's going to sleep over there." Klaus told her.

"Oh… Okay," Haley nodded.

Klaus nodded back at her and drove back to their apartment. Haley entered her bedroom immediately and slammed the door shut.

"Oy," Klaus said as he put his finger to his temple.

Klaus entered Aiden's bedroom and began to look for the sleeping bag and his clothing. When Klaus found everything he needed he walked over to Aiden's desk. He noticed a paper and picked it up.

The paper consisted of Aiden, Haley, Klaus, and Caroline. Klaus studied the drawing more closely and smiled at Aiden's artistic abilities. He definitely got those from him.

Haley stood on Aiden's right while Klaus and Caroline stood on his left. Klaus chuckled to himself and left the drawing as it was before.

Klaus left his apartment at around five and drove back to April's house.

Klaus knocked on their door and Matt answered. Matt had piercing kind blue eyes and blonde hair. He looked like the American Golden Boy.

"Klaus, what's up man?" Matt asked.

"Everything's good, how are you?" Klaus asked.

"I'm good, April is currently making dinner and the boys are playing with the action figures." He told him.

Klaus nodded and handed Matt the sleeping bag and Aiden's clothes.

"I really appreciate this." Klaus grinned at Matt.

"It's no problem. Having Aiden around is a delight." He smiled.

"Thank you," Klaus smiled back.

"I'll see you around then?" Matt asked.

"That you will, goodbye Matt and say thank you to April for me one more time."

"Will do," Matt said as he waved goodbye at Klaus.

Klaus left the apartment and went back down to his car. The next stop was Caroline's house, he said to himself.

Seeing her with another man just a mere hours ago left him annoyed but nonetheless he had to get the gift to Caroline before the day was over.

Last year Klaus didn't get Caroline a gift because he was in London with Aiden. Esther decided to stay there forever because she missed her old life. She told Klaus to move back with them but he was strictly against it. He knew that if he was to leave he would never see Caroline again and he just couldn't do that. Kol, Elijah, and Rebekah were going to be moving to New York in a couple of months because they wanted a change in scenery and were tired of the gloomy feel London gave off when it was raining.

Klaus couldn't wait until his siblings arrived because he really did miss them. All three of them were single, luckily enough, unlike himself who was forever grounded.

Klaus sighed when he got to the building that held so many good memories and got out of his car. He was hoping that Caroline still left the spare key under the welcome mat or else it was going to be difficult.

When Klaus got to the correct floor he quickly strolled over to the right apartment. He looked down at the welcome mat and saw a subtle bump under it.

Klaus chuckled and picked the mat up. He found the key easily and then unlocked Caroline's door. When Klaus got inside he listened to make sure that nobody was there. When he was sure that he was alone he walked into the kitchen.

Just two years ago he left the divorce papers, painting, keys, and letter and all the emotion flooded back to him at that instant.

He really fucked up.

Klaus sighed and left the jewelry bag on the counter. He then took out the letter he wrote to Caroline and placed it under the bag. Klaus took the letter again and opened it. He wrote something else on the bottom and with that Klaus left Caroline's apartment with a heavy heart.

As night fell Tyler and Caroline returned home. Tyler went into the living room immediately while Caroline went into the kitchen.

Caroline didn't notice the jewelry bag at first but when she did she huffed in annoyance.

"Seriously!?" She yelled out annoyed.

"What's wrong, babe?" Tyler asked from the living room.

"Nothing, I just dropped some water."

"Oh okay, well when you're done with that come in here."

"I will," Caroline told him.

Caroline walked over to the jewelry bag and picked it up. Under the bag there was a letter from Klaus. Caroline sighed and took the letter out.

It read:

_Caroline,_

_ I hope you have a wonderful birthday and I hope that you're happy with that man I saw you with today at the mall. I only ever wanted you to be happy Caroline and I know I fucked up big time and that will stay with me forever. I lied to you today and I'm sorry. Haley and I we're not together. The truth is I can't stand her but I'm only with her because of my son. I know you must still hate me and I get it, I do. I just hope you have a great life that is filled with happiness. You deserve it and I love you, I always have and will. I hope you and that man are happy together and if he is the one I hope you two have some little ones running around the place soon. You'd make a great mother and I'm sorry I didn't have the patience to stick around. Nonetheless you are my first and last love. Happy Birthday Caroline._

_Klaus_

_P.S. Maybe you should find a better hiding place for the spare key J_

Caroline put the letter down and wiped at her eyes with a small smile on her lips. She promised herself that she wouldn't cry and she was breaking that promise.

Caroline put the letter into the jewelry bag and put it into a cabinet on the bottom. She then went over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. She drank the water down quickly. Once she was done she entered the living room and sat down beside Tyler.

"Let's watch a movie." Caroline told him.

"Which one?"

"Letters to Juliet," She smiled.

"Eh, fine but only because it is your birthday."

"Yay! Good." Caroline smiled at him.

Caroline got off of the couch and went over the DVD rack. When she finally found the DVD she put it into the DVD player.

The two sat down and watched the movie silently.

When the movie was finished the two were already asleep. Caroline lay on Tyler's chest and Tyler snored lightly.

Klaus was getting ready for bed at around eleven and was about to lie down on the couch but then he heard his phone ring.

Klaus huffed and reached for the phone that was on the floor.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi, I'm a bartender at Club Disturbia and there is this woman here. She's really drunk and half-unconscious. She handed me her phone and I went to her calls and you were the first one there so here I am calling you about this woman. I was wondering if you could come and pick her up?"

"I'll be there in twenty." Klaus said through gritted teeth.

Did the fucking woman even have a filter, he wondered.

Klaus got off of the couch and reached for his car keys. Once Klaus was settled into his car he drove towards the club.

Twenty minutes later Klaus was at the club. When Klaus entered the club he noticed Haley sprawled on the love seat. Klaus looked up at the ceiling and shook his head annoyed. He made his way towards her and reached for her.

"Haley," He said.

"Hm?" Haley asked her eyes half closed.

"We need to go home. You're drunk."

"I am not!" She cried out as her eyes widened.

"Yes you are, let's go." Klaus said as he put her arm around his neck. He helped Haley up and apologized to the bartenders before walking outside with a limp Haley by his side.

Klaus opened the back seat for her but Haley said, "I want shotgun!"

"I don't care what you want." Klaus growled.

"I'm not goin wit you if you dont let meh sit in that front." Haley said her words incoherent.

"Bloody hell," Klaus said as he opened the door to the front seat. He pushed Haley inside and buckled her up before going to his side.

They drove silently but Haley spoke up.

"Vhy don't you vant meh?" She asked.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"Vhy do yah hat me?"

"I don't hate you; I'm just not your biggest fan."

"I vant to driv." She said.

"You're drunk, so no." Klaus said to her as he kept his eyes on the road ahead.

"Oh com unn vet me driv." Haley begged in her drunken state.

"No," Klaus said again.

"Eh vuck it." She said before she put her hands on the wheel.

"HALEY! NO!" Klaus cried out.

Klaus lost control and before he knew it his world went black.

Caroline heard the distant sound of her cell phone ringing and she opened her eyes. Caroline reached for the phone sleepily and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Caroline, hey, it's Bonnie."

"Bonnie?" Caroline asked her friend that was also a nurse.

"Yeah," Bonnie said.

"Is everything alright?" Caroline asked.

"Yes but I really need you to come into work. There was a big car accident and there are about five patients that need to be looked after."

"It's my day off though." Caroline frowned.

"I know but please Care, come in. Alexandra's daughter is sick and Becky's mother is currently at the hospital and we're short on nurses. Please?"

"Alright, I'll be there in a few."

"Thank you so much Care and I hope you had a wonderful birthday."

"You're welcome and yeah it was a pretty good day." Caroline said before hanging up.

"Tyler," Caroline whispered.

"Hm?" Tyler asked.

"I have to get to the hospital." She said.

"But it's your day off."

"I know it is but they need me. I'll be back soon, hopefully."

"Okay," Tyler said as he nuzzled into the couch.

Caroline got off of the couch and quickly got dressed. Once Caroline was dressed in her uniform she took the keys for her own car.

Caroline got to the hospital thirty minutes later. She parked her car in the parking lot and entered the hospital.

"Caroline, thank god you're here!" Bonnie said as she ran up to her.

"Did they all survive?" Caroline asked.

"No, one of them died. A woman." She said.

"Where are the others?"

"There was one man in the first car and then there was another man in the second. He was with two women, identical twins."

"How are they?" She asked.

"They're doing better than the other man. That man needs immediate surgery."

"Where's the doctor?"

"He's getting ready to operate. Do you mind helping him?"

"No, not at all. I'll see you when this all blows over, alright Bon?"

"Yeah sure," Bonnie smiled.

Caroline nodded and put on everything she needed. She entered the operating room, ready to help the doctor when needed.

"Caroline, you're here. Finally," Doctor Jameson said.

"Hello Doctor, who is this?" Caroline asked as she tried to look at the man on the operating table.

"Niklaus Mikaelson," He told her.

"What?" Caroline asked as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"Do you know him?" The doctor asked confused.

"He's my ex-husband." Caroline stuttered out.

"Oh," He said because he didn't know what else to say. "Can you do this?" He asked.

"I—yeah." Caroline nodded as she wiped at her eyes quickly.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yes," Caroline said again.

"Good, his stomach was badly injured and he has a couple of broken ribs and a concussion. He may have internal bleeding and we need to stop it immediately or else he won't survive."

"I—I understand."

"Caroline I need to know for sure that you can do this."

"I can, I promise."

"Good, because these next couple of hours are going to be full of activity."

"I understand," Caroline nodded.

They started on the surgery and four hours later they were finished. Caroline left the operating room and slid down onto the floor. The doctor told her that the next twelve hours were very important. If Klaus was to survive for the next twelve hours his life would no longer be in danger.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked her as she sat down beside her.

"I helped the doctor operate on my ex-husband, Bon. What if he dies?" She cried.

"He'll be fine." Bonnie reassured her as she embraced the crying girl.

"The woman that died, what was her name?" Caroline asked.

"Haley Johnson,"

"Oh shit,"

"Do you know her?"

"That's Klaus' son's mother."

"Oh," Bonnie said.

"Yeah… And the others who are they?"

"Stefan Salvatore, Katherine Gilbert, and Elena Gilbert."

"Are they okay?"

"They'll be fine, they're in stable condition."

Caroline nodded and took in a deep breath.

"Oh my god," Caroline said.

"What?"

"Aiden, he can't lose both of his parents."

"He won't,"

"How do you know?"

"I just do," Bonnie smiled.

Caroline nodded unsure of herself and shook her head. She couldn't lose the love of her life, she just couldn't.

"Care, why don't you take a nap? You're all pale."

"I'm fine,"

"No you're not. Sleep,"

"Okay," Caroline nodded as Bonnie helped her up.

Caroline went to the empty wing in the hospital and lay down on a bed. Her eyes drifted close and she fell asleep immediately. She dreamt of Klaus and what their life could have been with vacations abroad and with little kids running around them.

Caroline awoke five hours later and it was already light outside. Caroline went over to Klaus' room and looked through the window. He lay asleep with the machines buzzing around him.

"You can go inside if you'd like." Doctor Jameson said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes,"

"Thank you," She smiled at him.

Caroline sat down next to Klaus and took a hold of his hand.

"Hey Nik, I don't know if you can hear me but I want you to know that I always loved you even though you hurt me like never before." She said to him.

Klaus could hear Caroline's distant voice and smiled to himself.

"I really hope you wake up soon because there is so much that I haven't told you yet."

Caroline bit her bottom lip and put her head on his hand.

"Don't leave me Nik." She sobbed.

"I won't," Klaus tried to say.

Caroline sat with Klaus for the next couple of hours but fell asleep. Caroline could feel Klaus' hand moving and she immediately woke up.

"Nik?" She asked.

"Caroline," He smiled weakly.

"You—you're awake!" She cried.

"I am, I told you I wouldn't leave you." He grinned.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Tired," He admitted.

Caroline nodded and smiled at him. She put her hand on her cheek and Klaus noticed the diamond bracelet on her wrist.

"You wore it?" He asked.

"Yes," She smiled.

A tear slid down Klaus' cheek as he held onto Caroline for dear life.

"Please forgive me Caroline, promise me you'll forgive me."

"I forgive you," She said. Caroline forgave Klaus a long time ago. "I want you to promise me something, Nik."

"Anything," He said his voice hoarse.

"Live," She begged.

"I will," He smiled as he brought her face to his. He kissed her lips and Caroline kissed him back.

This felt right, they thought.

* * *

There you have it! I hope you liked it and Congrats to those of you that made it to the bottom :)

I know there was a lot going on in this chapter but it is a three shot!

Next chapter will be the last and final chapter and it will be the Epilogue :)

Please Leave Feedback :D

~Hana :p


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I am back with the third and final chapter of this Klaroline fan fiction.

I would like to thank Roonie for the lovely cover J

Since this is the final chapter/epilogue it will go through out a span of time.

I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

_One Week Later:_

Klaus looked over at Caroline who was sleeping on the sofa in the corner. He smiled at her and perched himself up. His muscles were still sore and his wounds were healing but other than that he felt okay.

His doctor told him that he would be in the hospital for the next two weeks because they had to make sure that there wouldn't be an aftershock after what he experienced in the car accident.

Rebekah, Klaus' younger sister, was currently on her way over to hospital with Aiden in tow. Aiden still didn't know about his mother's death. All he knew was that his daddy got into an accident and was healing slowly but surely and that his mother was away on vacation.

Klaus dreaded the moment he had to tell his son the truth about his mother but he knew he couldn't keep that away from his son, his own flesh and blood. Klaus huffed a little louder than he meant to and Caroline's eyes drifted open.

She stretched and got off of the sofa. She sat down on the vacant chair on Klaus' side and took his hand into her own.

"Are you alright?" She asked him worriedly.

"Yeah I'm fine… Aiden is on his way and I have to tell him about his mother."

Caroline nodded and tried to reassure him. "Everything will be okay. You mentioned that Rebekah is in New York already, right?"

"Yeah she is… She's on her way over with Aiden." He sighed.

"Klaus, listen to me. Everything will be okay. I've seen Aiden… he seems like a sweet kid. He'll handle it." Caroline told him.

"How are you so sure? Aiden… He's four. If I tell him that his mother passed away he'll break down crying. I never spoke to him about death before… I can't start now. I can't ruin his innocence."

"I know, but you cannot, under any circumstances, lie to him. He deserves the truth, Nik." Caroline said calling him by his nickname before she could stop herself.

Klaus' eyes widened when he heard that name leave her mouth and then a small smile appeared on his lips.

"You called me Nik." He told her, his smile still on his lips.

"Er—yeah, I guess I did."

"Caroline, I know you will never be able to forgive me because of the way I treated you. I know that but I wouldn't change having Aiden for the world. He's my son." Klaus acknowledged.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to forgive you but I was wrong… Seeing you in that hospital bed made me think about my past—our past." Caroline confessed.

Klaus nodded and waited for her to continue.

"I've figured out that I do still love you… Maybe more than I'd like to admit." She smiled at him.

"You do?" Klaus asked as his blue-grey eyes began to water.

Caroline nodded because she didn't know what else to say.

"I love you, Caroline. I stayed with Haley because of Aiden. We never had anything after that night that we conceived Aiden on. I lied to you earlier. I saw you kissing that man and I just couldn't bear it. I'm sorry Caroline. I really am." Klaus apologized as he rambled.

Caroline smiled at him and pressed her lips to his. What was the point of lying to herself? She loved him even though he fucked up her life. She loved him more than anything.

Klaus turned to the window and noticed his sister's straight blonde hair flying all over the place.

"They're here," Klaus told Caroline as he swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in his throat.

Caroline nodded and got out of the chair. She wanted to give Klaus' family privacy.

"Where are you going?" Klaus asked her confused.

"I think I am just going to stand outside. I don't want to interfere."

"Caroline, please stay." Klaus begged her.

"I can't. You are about to talk to your family and I am no one."

"You are my family." Klaus told her.

"I was," She corrected.

"You still are. Caroline, please." Klaus said again.

Caroline sighed but nodded anyway. "Okay, I am going to sit on the sofa." She told him.

Klaus nodded at her and smiled. Caroline walked over to the sofa and sat down. She rubbed her hands on her scrubs cautiously and waited for Rebekah and Aiden to enter. After Caroline's shift yesterday, she immediately went to Klaus' room. She was going to stay for a while but she fell asleep before she could.

Rebekah and Aiden entered the room. Rebekah didn't notice Caroline at first because of the dim lighting but then she did.

"Caroline?" Rebekah asked.

Caroline nodded and stood up. She looked down at Aiden with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, that would be me. It's nice to finally meet you, Rebekah." Caroline smiled as she shook Rebekah's hand.

"Likewise, I can't believe that this is the first time I met you in person. I only ever saw you on those pictures that Nik sent over."

"I know, I'm glad to finally come face to face with you as well." Caroline smiled.

Rebekah nodded and then turned to her older brother.

"Nik, how are you feeling?" Rebekah asked him as she studied the scratch on Klaus' forehead.

"I'm okay, Aiden, come here little guy." Klaus said as he motioned for his son to go over to him.

Aiden let go of his Aunt Bekah's hand and walked over to his father. Klaus picked Aiden up and set him on the bed carefully.

"Bloody hell, Nik, easy!" Rebekah shrieked.

"I'm fine," He told her saying the truth.

"Daddy?" Aiden questioned as he touched his father's scratch.

"Yeah, buddy. It's me. I know I look a bit battered up right now but I'm okay." Klaus smiled at him reassuringly.

Aiden nodded happily and asked, "Where's mommy?"

Klaus' smile fell from his face and he looked over at Caroline and Rebekah with a frown.

"Aiden… we have to talk." Klaus told his son.

Aiden nodded and waited for his father to speak.

"Your mommy, she—she's gone." He stuttered.

"Gone? Is she still on vacation?" He asked.

"Something like that, but no, not exactly."

"So where is she?" Aiden asked as he looked over at the two blondes.

Caroline looked down at her hands because she simply couldn't meet Aiden's gaze. It wasn't because he was Haley's; it was because she could tell that Aiden was getting scared.

"She's up there." Klaus said as he pointed at the ceiling.

"She is on the ceiling?" Aiden questioned.

Rebekah laughed softly at her nephew's adorableness and so did Caroline. Caroline could see the resemblance between Klaus and his son.

"No, bud… She's in the sky."

"Mommy can fly?" Aiden asked curiously.

"She can now." Klaus smiled as he messed up Aiden's hair with his hand.

"When will she come back?" Aiden asked when Klaus stopped what he was doing.

"She isn't coming back." Klaus sighed sadly.

"What do you mean? She left me? She left… us?" He asked as his eyes began to water.

"No, she wouldn't that… Your mother has moved on…"

"Will I ever see her again?" Aiden asked as he sniffled.

"Yes," Klaus nodded.

"When?" Aiden questioned.

"In about a century,"

"A century?" Aiden asked as his eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes,"

"That's a long time." Aiden frowned.

"I know it is, buddy." Klaus sighed. "But on the bright side you'll be reunited with her when the century passes."

Aiden nodded and asked, "Daddy…?"

"Hm?" Klaus asked.

"You'll never leave me, right?"

"Right," Klaus smiled as he hugged his son to his chest.

"Do you promise?" Aiden asked hopefully.

"I promise," Klaus promised.

Aiden smiled at him and lay down next to him.

Caroline wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes and quickly excused herself. Caroline couldn't believe what a bitch she was to Klaus before.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked her as he saw her leaving.

"I'll be right back… I just need some air." She said as she smiled at him.

Klaus nodded with a frown but let her go anyway.

"Daddy, is that the girl from that picture?" Aiden asked as he recalled the photograph that Klaus has shown him of Caroline before.

"Yes," Klaus smiled.

"She's even prettier in person." Aiden blushed.

Klaus laughed and said, "I know, bud. She's beautiful."

Aiden nodded and looked over at his aunt. Rebekah came closer and sat down beside her brother.

"Nik…?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure that you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Bekah… Really… Never better."

Rebekah nodded and lifted Aiden from the bed. She knew her brother needed some rest.

"Leave him with me." Klaus told her.

"I—okay," Rebekah nodded in defeat as she laid Aiden back onto the bed.

Klaus thanked her and wrapped his arms around his son. He could feel his energy coursing though his blood and he smiled in relief. He didn't want to be in the hospital any longer than he had to.

Thirty minutes later Caroline came back with two cups of coffee and an M&M cookie. She handed one cup of coffee to Rebekah and took the other for herself.

"Aiden?" Caroline questioned.

"Yes?" Aiden asked her as he turned to the pretty blonde.

"Would you like a cookie?" She asked.

"I—yes, thank you." Aiden smiled at her.

Caroline nodded and handed him the cookie. Aiden took it from her gratefully and his eyes widened happily.

"M&M cookies are my favorite!" He beamed at her.

"I'm glad," Caroline smiled.

"How did you know?" Aiden asked her curiously.

"I had a hunch." She shrugged.

"Thank you," Aiden thanked her again.

"No problem," Caroline smiled at him.

Aiden was about to take a bite out of the cookie when he heard his father's heart thudding rapidly in his chest.

"Daddy?" Aiden questioned, his voice small.

"Bekah… get him—out." Klaus tried to get out.

Rebekah's eyes widened in alarm and she quickly picked Aiden up.

"Nik!" Caroline cried out as she saw his pale face.

Klaus eye's closed and he began to shake.

"Rebekah! Get the doctors!" Caroline cried out.

Rebekah ran out of the room with Aiden in her arms.

"Doctor! I need a doctor!" Rebekah shouted in the hallways.

"Miss, what is going on?" Bonnie asked as she walked over to her.

"My—my brother, he—he, he's shaking. He's pale."

"Is he breathing?"

"I don't know." Rebekah shook her head.

Bonnie nodded and ran over to the telephone.

"Aunt Bekah," Aiden cried out.

"He's going to be okay. Your daddy is going to be okay." Rebekah cried as she tried to reassure her young nephew and herself.

"He—he said he wouldn't leave me. Aunt Bekah," Aiden cried.

"He won't. Daddy keeps his promises. He won't leave you, he won't leave us." Rebekah said as she held her nephew to her chest.

Caroline checked Klaus' pulse that was diminishing quickly.

"Nik, stay with me. Please, stay with me. I need you! Aiden needs you!" Caroline cried as she tried to get him back.

Klaus was in a white space—it was almost like a limbo—he heard Caroline's distant voice and wanted to respond but couldn't. His throat was closed up and he couldn't say anything.

_Am I dead? _He asked himself.

_No! I can't be dead! I promised Aiden I would never leave him! No! _He tried to shout out.

The doctors were using the AED on Klaus but it wasn't working.

"KLAS!" Caroline shouted.

"Caroline, you have to leave." The Doctor told her.

"No, please. I can't leave him! Help him!" Caroline cried out as she broke down.

"Get her out of here." The doctor told Bonnie.

"Care, we have to go." Bonnie said.

"NO! Klaus—no he can't leave me! He can't leave his son!" She cried into her friend's chest.

"Klaus will be okay." Bonnie said.

"The AED isn't working. Bonnie, oh my god. If he dies I don't know what I will do with myself."

"He'll be fine!" Bonnie said as she helped Caroline out of the room.

"Turn up the voltage!" The doctor shouted at the male nurse.

He did as he was told and the doctor used the AED on Klaus again.

"Shit," He muttered. "Higher!" He shouted.

"Sir, it's going to be way too high." The male nurse told him.

"I don't care. DO IT!" He ordered.

The male nurse turned up the voltage and the doctor shocked Klaus again. He looked over at the screen and saw that the straight line was changing.

"It's working, higher!" He shouted.

"Sir," The nurse mumbled.

"Adam, do it!" He shouted.

The nurse sighed but turned up the voltage anyway.

Klaus could feel himself getting pulled out of the limbo and back into the dimly lit hospital room. Klaus began to cough and he touched his chest with his hand.

"Turn it off." The doctor barked.

Klaus opened his blurry eyes and looked over at the doctor.

"Caroline," He mumbled.

"Get Nurse Caroline." The doctor told the other nurse that was named Jaclyn.

Jaclyn succumbed and called for Caroline who waited in the hallway impatiently.

When Caroline entered Klaus' room again she ran over to him.

"You—I thought…"

"I'm not going anywhere." Klaus promised.

"Doctor?" Caroline asked as she turned to the doctor.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Why did his heart give out?" She questioned.

"It was the aftershock, Caroline."

"Is he in danger?"

"No, not anymore." The doctor told her and Caroline let out the breath that she was holding.

"Thank you," Caroline breathed out.

"You're welcome." He smiled before he walked away with the nurses in tow.

Caroline sat down next to Klaus and reached for his hand.

"You scared me." Caroline admitted sadly as she tried to keep herself from falling apart.

"I know. I'm so sorry." Klaus apologized sincerely.

"It's okay… It's fine." Caroline smiled at him reassuringly.

Klaus smiled at Caroline and sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate being bed ridden." Klaus said.

"I know… I know you do. In a couple of weeks you'll get out and we'll celebrate." She smiled at him.

Klaus grinned at the blonde and then looked towards the door. Aiden stood there without Rebekah with tear streaked cheeks.

"Daddy," He croaked out.

"Hey, bud." Klaus smiled at him.

Caroline looked between the two and quickly made her way towards Aiden. She bent down and looked into Aiden's eyes. Aiden looked back at her and he hugged her tightly.

Caroline was taken aback by Aiden's affection but quickly wrapped her hands around him as well.

Klaus watched the little exchange between Caroline and his son with a small smile on his lips. He wouldn't leave them, he told himself.

When the two were done hugging, Caroline reached for the boy's hand and took his to Klaus. Caroline picked Aiden up and placed him on Klaus' bed.

"Daddy, are you going to leave me?" Aiden questioned his voice small and desperate.

"No. I will never leave you Aiden, never. I promise." Klaus smiled at him as he hugged his son.

Aiden sniffled into Klaus' chest and Klaus looked over at Caroline.

Caroline smiled at him and stood up. She walked towards the door and left the room. Caroline spotted Rebekah sitting in the waiting room with two unfamiliar men.

Caroline walked over to them and the trio looked up at her.

"Is he okay?" Rebekah asked.

"He should be, yes." Caroline smiled at them.

Rebekah nodded and looked over at her older brothers.

"These are my brothers." Rebekah told the other blonde.

"Your brothers? I thought you were the only one that came to New York."

"I was, but Elijah and Kol followed soon after. They just got on a later flight." Rebekah told her.

"Oh… It's a pleasure to meet you both. My name's Caroline." She introduced herself.

"Caroline? As in Nik's ex?" Kol questioned.

"Kol!" Rebekah and Elijah spat in his direction.

"What?" Kol asked confused as he looked between his siblings.

"Uh… yeah, that would be me."

"Are the two of you back on?" Kol asked.

"You don't have to answer that, Caroline… Kol just loves to pry." Elijah said as he scolded his younger brother.

Kol put his hands up in defense but smiled at his ex-sister in law.

"Um… I should probably get going."

"Yeah, of course. Go ahead. We'll be here." Rebekah told her with a smile on her lips.

"Alright, I'll be back in a couple of hours…"

"Take your time." Rebekah smiled at her.

Caroline nodded and waved goodbye at the Mikaelson siblings.

Elijah, Kol, and Rebekah entered Klaus' room a couple of minutes after Caroline's departure and realized that both their brother and their nephew were fast asleep.

Elijah motioned for them to leave the room and the siblings did just that.

* * *

Caroline entered her house and heard the sound of the television. Caroline sighed as she made her way into the living room.

Tyler turned to Caroline with a grin in his lips.

"Hey Care." He acknowledged her. "Where have you been?"

"I was at the hospital." Caroline told him.

"You were on call for almost two days?" Tyler asked confused.

"No... I wasn't."

Tyler looked over at her confused and Caroline sat down on the sofa.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked cautiously.

"Um... You're probably going to get mad but-"

"Get to the point." Tyler bit out.

"I want to break up." Caroline told him as she bit her bottom lip.

"I don't understand... Why?" He asked.

"Now I know you're going to get really mad..."

"Why?" Tyler asked again.

"It's Klaus..."

"Your ex-husband? Are you seeing him again?" Tyler asked as he reached for the glass of Cognac that sat on the table.

He drank the rest of the tequila as he waited for Caroline to continue.

"Yes, my ex-husband and no I am not seeing him... Not yet at least."

"He broke your heart and you're running back to him like some desperate whore!?" Tyler shouted and his nostrils seemed to flare.

"Tyler... You don't understand." Caroline said.

"I do understand. I understand that I spent the last two years with you for nothing." Tyler said as he got off of the couch and looked down at the empty glass in his hand.

"Ty..."

"Don't fucking call me that." Tyler yelled as he threw the glass at the far wall.

Caroline shrank back and put her head in her hands.

"You don't get to break up with me." Tyler told her dangerously low.

Caroline looked over at Tyler confused.

"I am breaking up with you." Tyler told her.

Caroline nodded and waited for him to leave the living room.

"I'll pack up my things right now and I am going to leave you." Tyler said when he was almost out of the living room.

Caroline nodded and Tyler shook his head in disbelief. The nerve that woman had was un-fucking-believable.

An hour later, Tyler was gone.

Caroline let out a breath of relief and looked over at the broken glass. Caroline shook her head tiredly and stood up. She went into the kitchen and retrieved the broom. As Caroline cleaned up the living room she looked around the area.

So many things have happened in that apartment, she thought. Once the living room was clean she went into her bedroom and unlocked the dresser.

She took out all of the things that Klaus gave her and looked through them with a smile on her lips.

He broke her heart and Caroline knew that she would never forget that but she also knew that he was the love of her life, her soul mate, and she wasn't going to lose him again. Not this time.

* * *

_ One Year Later:_

Caroline sat in the bridal room at the church and looked at herself in the full length mirror. She was currently alone.

Caroline straightened her beautiful wedding dress and smiled at herself in the mirror. Caroline's blonde hair was curly and to the side. She wore light makeup that consisted of black eyeliner, mascara, blush, lip gloss, and eye shadow.

She was going to marry Klaus for the second time and this time she knew that it would last forever.

Caroline put her hand on her belly and smiled at herself. She was finally pregnant.

The door to the bridal room opened and Rebekah, Katarhyne, Liz, Bonnie, Katherine, and Elena entered.

After Klaus was out of the hospital he wanted to apologize to those that were hit because of Haley. Caroline accompanied him to the twin's home and Caroline hit it off with the two and Klaus hit it off with Stefan.

Ever since, they were inseparable.

"Care, you look beautiful." Katarhyne told her sister.

"Thanks Kat," Caroline smiled at her.

Katherine looked over at Katarhyne with a smile on her lips and said, "I wish my name was spelled like yours."

"Why?" Katarhyne questioned.

"I don't know… It just sounds more unique." Katherine shrugged.

"Thanks," Katarhyne smiled at the brunette.

Katherine smiled at her and turned to the bride.

"Caroline, you look great." Katherine complimented the bride and Caroline smiled at her. The other women nodded in agreement and Caroline looked over at her mother.

Liz had tears in her eyes as she looked her daughter over.

"Mommy?" Caroline questioned.

"I'm just so happy right now." Liz sniffled.

Caroline smiled at her and gave her a tight hug. When the two separated Caroline turned to the women that stood in front of her.

"I have to tell you guys something." She said.

"What?" Rebekah asked.

"I'm pregnant,"

Katarhyne's eyes widened and the women in front of her beamed over at her.

"You—you're pregnant?" Liz asked.

"Mhm," Caroline nodded.

"How far along are you?" Bonnie asked as she twisted her engagement ring on her finger.

Bonnie and Kol hit it off in the past couple of months and Kol proposed to her because he knew that he loved her like no other woman.

"A month," Caroline smiled.

"Have you told Klaus?" Elena asked.

"I haven't, not yet." Caroline shook her head.

"Do you want to?" Katherine asked.

"More than anything." Caroline admitted.

"So go on and tell him!" Katherine said as she tried to persuade the bride.

"I would but it's bad luck." Caroline said.

"Oh please, don't tell me you believe in those superstitions." Katherine said as she reached for Caroline's arm.

"Tell him," Katherine said again.

"Okay, okay." Caroline caved.

Katherine smiled at her and turned to her twin sister.

"'Lena, go and tell Stefan to have Klaus meet Caroline in the private room next to here."

"Why do I have to? Can't Rebekah do it? I mean, she is his girlfriend…"

Katherine rolled her eyes at Elena but nodded.

"Bekah, do you mind?" Katherine asked.

"Not at all." Rebekah smiled before she left the room.

A couple of minutes later Caroline was waiting for Klaus in the private room. She heard footsteps and a couple of seconds later Klaus entered with his hand over his eyes.

"Is everything okay, love?" Klaus asked her worriedly.

"Everything's fine, Nik… I just have to tell you something." Caroline reassured him.

"Okay," Klaus nodded.

"I want you to look at me before I tell you this."

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked.

"Yes," Caroline said with a firm nod.

Klaus nodded and removed his hand from his eyes. His eyes raked over Caroline's dress and he then looked over at her.

"You—you look stunning." Klaus complimented.

"Thank you," Caroline smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself." She winked at her.

Klaus laughed and leaned into her. The two kissed one another and Caroline looped her arms over his neck.

"I certainly hope my self control is at it's best right now because if it isn't I am pretty sure I am going to tear the dress right off of your magnificent body."

"You only get cornier as the years pass by." Caroline laughed.

Klaus laughed with her and stepped away from her. "What is it?"

"I—I'm pregnant."

"Sorry, what?" Klaus asked because he thought he didn't hear her correctly the first time.

"I'm pregnant."

"I—I thought…"

"It wasn't possible?"

Klaus nodded.

"It is," Caroline laughed.

"I—I don't know what to say."

"Are you upset?" Caroline asked worriedly.

"No, I'm actually in shock." Klaus admitted.

"That isn't funny. I almost lost you to that freaking aftershock last year."

"Almost, but you didn't and you never will." Klaus winked at her.

Caroline smiled at him and hugged him tightly. There was a knock on their door and Klaus unlocked it. Elijah stood on the other side with Katherine by his side.

"We'd hate to break the two of you apart but it's time." Katherine said and Elijah nodded.

"We're ready," Caroline said and Klaus nodded.

"Good, now if you'll come with me Niklaus." Elijah said as he motioned towards the hallway.

Klaus nodded and kissed Caroline once more before he followed Elijah out.

"Are you ready?" Katherine asked her.

"I am," Caroline said as she smiled at the curly haired brunette.

"Good, let's get this show on the road!"

Caroline laughed and followed her friend out.

When it was time Caroline walked down the aisle with a bouquet of flowers in hand.

Klaus waited for his bride to make her way towards him impatiently.

When Caroline got to the front Klaus reached for her hand and the two faced one another.

Aiden walked down the aisle with the rings on the pillow. When Aiden gave the rings to his uncle Elijah, Elijah handed them over to the reverend.

The reverend began to read.

"Do you Niklaus Ashton Mikaelson take Caroline Arianna Forbes to be your wife?"

"I do," Klaus nodded as he slipped the ring onto Caroline's finger.

"Do you Caroline Arianna Forbes take Niklaus Ashton Mikaelson to be your husband?"

"I do," Caroline smiled as she slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Well then I now announce you husband and wife!" He said. "You may kiss the bride."

Klaus immediately pressed his soft lips to Caroline's and the two kissed one another lovingly. After the two separated from one another, Klaus pressed his lips to Caroline's still invisible baby bump.

The audience applauded the newly wedded couple.

* * *

_Eight Months Later:_

Caroline was in the kitchen when she felt water begin to run down her leg. She looked down at her soaked leg and then the floor and shouted, "NIK!"

Klaus came running into the kitchen and noticed the water on the floor.

"My water broke." She told him.

"Bloody hell," Klaus bit out as he quickly made his way towards his wife. He helped her out of the kitchen and dialed Rebekah's number.

"Hello?" Rebekah asked as she played with Stefan's hair.

"I need you to come over." Klaus said as he tried to keep his nervousness hidden.

"For what?" Rebekah asked.

"Caroline's water broke and I have to get her to the hospital immediately. I need you to come over and watch Aiden."

"Holy hell, I'll be there in ten!" Rebekah said quickly before she hung up.

Ten minutes later the doorbell rang and Klaus answered it in a rush. Rebekah entered Klaus' and Caroline's house quickly with Stefan behind her.

Rebekah looked over at Caroline with wide eyes.

"Are you going to be okay?" Rebekah asked.

"Yeah… I—I'll be fine." Caroline stuttered.

Aiden ran into the living room and quickly made his way towards Caroline.

"Mommy, are my siblings going to come out now?" Aiden wondered.

Just two months ago Aiden started calling Caroline, mommy.

"Yes, sweetheart." Caroline smiled at him.

Aiden nodded and hugged her tightly.

"I'll see you soon, okay Aidie?" Caroline questioned.

"Okay," Aiden smiled.

Klaus drove Caroline to the hospital and the nurses took her into the correct wing.

Ten hours later, Klaus stood next to Caroline. His face was pale and he was all sweaty. Caroline continued to push as hard as she could. Her hair clung to her sweaty face and she squeezed Klaus' arm tightly. Klaus felt as if his hand was going to break but said nothing.

"Caroline, I need you to push a couple of more times!" Dr. Yuan told her.

Caroline did as she was told and four pushes later, the first baby came out.

Dr. Yuan handed the crying baby to the nurse and two minutes later the second baby came out. The two babies cried together.

Caroline was breathing heavily and Klaus had his eyes trained on the baby girls that the nurses were currently taking care of.

"Are- they okay?" Caroline breathed out.

"More than okay. You gave birth to two healthy and beautiful girls."

Caroline smiled and looked over at Klaus.

"You did it, love." Klaus smiled at her as he pressed a cold cloth to her forehead.

"No, we did it Nik." She smiled before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Two Years Later:_

Klaus sat in the living room with a seven year old Aiden, and their two year old girls Annabelle and Ayla.

Caroline entered the living room and sat down beside Aiden.

Aiden looked down at his mother's swollen belly and put his small hand on it.

"Is my brother coming soon?" He asked.

"He is," Caroline smiled happily.

"Mama!" Ayla said as she looked over at her mother.

Annabelle looked over at her mother as well and Klaus looked between his family.

"Looks like they all like you better than me." Klaus laughed.

"They do not!" Caroline said as she reached for his hand.

Klaus laughed and put his ear to Caroline's stomach.

"He is going to be a kicker." Klaus said.

Caroline laughed and said, "We should probably get ready for Kol's and Bonnie's wedding."

"Yeah, we probably should." Klaus sighed as he stood up with both girls in his arms.

Caroline smiled and got off of the couch as well. She reached for Aiden's hand and Aiden followed her into his bedroom.

When the family was dressed they got into the car.

When they got to the church they quickly sat down.

As Bonnie walked down the aisle with her father by her side she looked over at Caroline with a smile on her lips. Bonnie wanted Caroline to be her bridesmaid but Caroline couldn't because she way too pregnant.

When Bonnie finally made it to the front Rudy, her father, let her go.

Aiden walked down the aisle once again as the ring bearer. He handed the rings to his Uncle Henrik and quickly made his way back to his family.

"Do you Kol Allen Mikaelson take Bonnie Abigail Bennett to be your wife?"

"I do," Kol said as he slipped the ring onto Bonnie's finger.

"Do you Bonnie Abigail Bennett take Kol Allen Mikaelson to be your husband?"

"I do," Bonnie nodded as she slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Wonderful, I now pronounce you man and wife. Kol, you may kiss your bride."

Kol didn't have to be told twice. He kissed Bonnie passionately and the audience applauded them loudly.

At Kol's and Bonnie's reception Caroline was slow dancing with Klaus when she felt the water trickle down her leg.

"Shit," She muttered.

"What's the matter?" Klaus asked.

"My water broke." Caroline said.

"Holy shit, okay… We'll go to the hospital now."

"That is probably best." Caroline nodded.

"What about the kids?" Klaus asked.

"Um… um…" Caroline said as she looked around the dancefloor.

She spotted Elijah and Katherine dancing together and pointed at them. Klaus nodded and quickly made his way towards them.

"Guys!" Klaus shouted over the music.

"What is it, Niklaus?" Elijah asked.

"Caroline's water broke."

"Holy shit." Katherine said.

"My reaction exactly." Klaus said as he shook his head. "Can you please watch our kids?"

"Yes, of course. GO!" Elijah said.

Klaus nodded and quickly ran towards Caroline.

"Let's go," He said as he helped her off of the dance floor and out of the restaurant.

Twelve hours later Caroline was pushing hard. Dr. Yuan could see the baby's head and she said, "Two more times, Caroline. You could do this!"

Caroline pushed two more times and Klaus watched with his eyes wide.

"Good, very good!" Dr. Yuan said as she pulled the baby out.

The doctor slapped the baby softly and he began to cry.

Caroline heard his cries and couldn't keep herself awake. She drifted off to sleep.

Two days later Caroline got out of the hospital with Adam in her arms.

Klaus waited outside with both of their families with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

Aiden stood next to his father and smiled when he saw Caroline.

He quickly ran over to her and kissed her on the cheek before he looked down at his new baby brother.

"He's beautiful," He cried.

"Just like you." Caroline said as she kissed Aiden's forehead.

* * *

_One Year Later:_

Caroline sat in the bathroom and waited for the test results. When the timer went off she grabbed the stick and looked down.

She was pregnant again.

Caroline laughed to herself and left the bathroom.

Aiden, Annabelle, Ayla sat in the living room and were watching cartoons while Klaus was sitting on the couch feeding Adam.

"Nik," Caroline called for him.

"Hm?" Klaus asked as he looked over at her.

"I'm pregnant." She said.

"You're what?"

"Pregnant." She said again.

"Oh boy, we really should get a bigger house." He said as he walked over to her and kissed her on the lips.

"Ew!" Aiden said as he watched his parents show affection to one another.

The couple laughed at the eight year old and Aiden pretended to gag.

Four months later, it was Elijah's and Katherine's wedding. As they were getting ready for the wedding their doorbell rang.

Caroline walked over to the door and unlocked it.

Rebekah and Stefan stood on the other side, already dressed for the wedding.

"We're engaged!" Rebekah blurted out immediately.

"You're what?" Caroline asked.

"Engaged." Stefan laughed. "I proposed to Bex just last night."

"Congratulations!" Caroline said as she hugged them both.

"Thank you," The two thanked in unison.

"Mhm," Caroline smiled.

"Are you guys ready for the wedding?"

"Yeah we are, we're just waiting for the babysitter to show up."

"Ah, okay." Rebekah nodded.

When the four of them got to the wedding they sat down in their rightful places and waited for Katherine to enter with her father by her side.

Elena was Katherine's maid of honor.

Elijah waited for his bride in the front and Katherine entered the room with Grayson by her side.

They walked down the aisle together and when they got to the front, Grayson gave his daughter away.

When the rings were with Finn the reverend began to speak.

"Do you Elijah Thomas Mikaelson take Katherine Dina Gilbert to be your wife?"

"I do," Elijah said as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"Do you Katherine Dina Gilbert take Elijah Thomas Mikaelson to be your husband?"

"Yes. A million times yes." Katherine said as she slipped the ring onto his finger.

"Fantastic! I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Mikaelson!"

The room erupted in applause and Elijah kissed his beautiful wife.

Four months later they moved to a new house in Hempstead, Long Island.

As Klaus and Caroline were playing with their children Caroline could feel the water sliding down her leg. She looked over at Klaus and he immediately knew. Caroline was going to give birth to a boy and a girl.

"Show time?" He asked.

"Show time," Caroline laughed.

* * *

Wala! There you have it! We have come to an end!

It is so bittersweet for me right now but I am so proud of myself because I finally finished a fanfic! Hooray to me!

I may write some one shots because of all the time skipping I did... Would you guys be interested? If so, in what?

I want to say thank you to all of you that stuck by me as I wrote this fic. It meant a lot to me. More than you could imagine :)

Please Leave Feedback! :P

~Hana :D


End file.
